Falling Leaves
by lindahoyland
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the "Trees" challenge at "Tolkien Weekly".
1. The Holly Bears the crown

**Title – The Holly bears the Crown**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Arathorn, Gilraen, Ivorwen**

**Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.**

Custom decreed that the maidens present evergreens to the Chieftain's heir each Mettarë, that the line of Elendil might be as evergreen as the holly, ivy or pine.

Still Arathorn remained unwed.

He smilingly took a sprig of greenery from each girl before the Midwinter feast began. One maid stood out from the rest. She carried a branch of holly, scarlet berries adorning the glossy leaves.

"My little girl has grown into a fine young woman since you saw her last, has she not?" chuckled Ivorwen.

Arathorn's heart stirred as the girl handed him the branch. Gilraen was indeed fair.

_A/n. Written for the Holly Challenge at Tolkien Weekly._

_A new chapter of "You've Got to be Carefully taught" is now posted here._


	2. Evergreen

**Title – Evergreen**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Gilraen**

**Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.  
With thanks to Raksha.**

The women had laboured hard all morning in the forest, cutting down the choicest pine branches to decorate their houses. It would be a simple Mettarë celebration. Food was scarce in this season. Yet the evergreens, like the Rangers, weathered both good times and bad.

The green boughs carried welcome cheer into every house; calling forth memories of nature's abundance, and fresh scents of the forest in summer at this darkest time of year.

Gilraen arranged the pine branches around her home. She protectively patted her swelling belly. Winter would pass. This spring would bring new hope to their people.

_A/n. Written for the "Pine" Challenge at Tolkien Weekly._

_A new chapter of "You've Got to be Carefully taught" is now posted here._


	3. Harbinger

**Title – ****Harbinger**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn**

**Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.**

**With thanks to Raksha.**

Of all the wonders that Minas Tirith had to offer, this was the one he most wanted to see. It stood beside a fair fountain and was more closely guarded than even the Steward himself by wing-helmed guards.

Thorongil had heard of this scion of Nimloth from those who had beheld the tree's venerable ancestors. This withered symbol was all that remained in Gondor of Elendil's glory?

He drew near and felt like weeping before the long dead tree, the branches bleached like bones

Thorongil turned away, trying to envision it renewed. Could sap ever flow again through these dry branches? It seemed impossible, as impossible as his love for Arwen.

And yet…had not Beren returned from the Halls of Mandos? Had not the line of Isildur survived against all the odds? Maybe somewhere in Arda's vast reaches, some shoot or seed of the White Tree lived too?

He closed his eyes and suddenly he envisioned a living tree covered in blossoms, which he stood beneath with his lady. Upon his head was the Winged Crown of Gondor.

Was this the foresight, or but a dream? There was always hope.

The White Tree might be dead, but Elendil's heir lived!


	4. Tree of Life and Death

**Title – Tree of Life and Death**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Gandalf**

**Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.**

**With thanks to Raksha**

Faramir never passed the old yew tree without pausing. No man could recall how long the ancient twisted trunk had stood.

"Did you know that this is the oldest tree in Gondor?"

Faramir turned to see Mithrandir standing beside him.

"Older than the White Tree? Surely not!"

"This tree was mature when the White Tree was still a fruit. Deadly though it is, the Wise call yew_ the tree of life_. It outlasts both Man and beast."

The longbow in Faramir's hand seemed to grow heavier. He had dealt death to many with this branch torn from the living yew.


	5. Lady of the Trees

**Title – The Lady of the Trees ****  
****Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen ****  
****Rating: G ****  
****Warnings: none ****  
****Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **_**With thanks to Raksha**__**  
**_**  
**_Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit _

The first time Aragorn saw her, she walked beneath the birches, slender and lithe: the breeze rippling her hair. He gave her his heart.

Long years passed. He cherished his seemingly hopeless longing deep within his soul. Then they were reunited beneath the mallorns, where she stood crowned in the light of sun-dappled golden leaves. He vowed to make her his Queen. They gave their hearts to one another.

Today Arwen sits beneath the White Tree, a baby girl in her arms. Their son chases the falling blossoms, trying vainly to catch one.

Their love had flourished and born fruit.

_A/n Written for the prompt "Mallorn" at "Tolkien Weekly._


	6. Only Sleeping

_**Title: Only Sleeping**_**  
**_**Author: Linda Hoyland **__**  
**__**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Eldarion**_  
_**Rating: G **__**  
**__**Warnings: None **__**  
**__**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse **__**  
**__**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**_**  
**_**With thanks to Raksha**_

"Are you hurt, Eldarion?" Aragorn anxiously enquired of his four-year-old son, who ran inside from the garden, crying.

"The trees are dying, ada!" Eldarion sobbed. "All their leaves are falling off!"

Aragorn smiled. "No, ion nîn, they are just preparing to rest for the winter, like you undress before going to bed.

When spring came, Aragorn took Eldarion outside and showed him the buds adorning the stark branches. "Look!" he said. "The trees have their new raiment for spring. Is it not fairer than ever?"

Eldarion gazed in wonder at one new leaf, newly emerged to greet the sun.

_A/n Written for the prompt "New Leaf" at "Tolkien Weekly._


	7. Banks of Green Willow

**Title – Banks of Green Willow**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir**

**Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

_**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.**__**  
**__**With grateful thanks to Raksha**_

Every year Faramir returned to honour those who fell at Osgiliath.

It was hard today to imagine that so many lives had been lost at this now peaceful spot

The willows grew green and fresh on both sides of the Anduin, their long branches seeking the river, offering shade from the summer heat.

_How apt_, Faramir thought, _that weeping willows should grow here, to forever mourn the flower of Gondor who were slaughtered there_. Only the memories remained: vivid and unsullied as the living trees.

_A/n. Written for the "Willow" Challenge at Tolkien Weekly._


	8. Rebuilding

**Title – Rebuilding ****  
****Author: Linda Hoyland ****  
****Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, OMC ****  
****Rating: G ****  
****Warnings: none ****  
****Book/Source: LOTR book-verse ****  
****Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit. ****  
****With grateful thanks to Raksha **

Aragorn's heart swelled with joy. A new town, ringed by fertile fields, had arisen in the heart of the once desolate Hollin. Folk of all ages, Men and visiting Dwarves, flocked to greet him.

The mayor welcomed the King and Queen bearing two circlets of holly; its abundant scarlet berries shining like jewels against the glossy green leaves.

"It is meet that we should remember those who came before us to this land," Aragorn said, bowing his head to receive the leafy coronet. "May the memory of the Elven-Smiths be evergreen and bright as holly berries in mid winter."

_A/n. Written for the "Holly" Challenge at Tolkien Weekly._


	9. Time's out of Joint

**Title – Time's out of Joint**

**Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: OMC, Aragorn, Eldarion**

**Rating: PG  
Warnings: Character death**

**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**

_**Disclaimer: The characters are the property of the Tolkien estate. This drabble is written for pleasure, not profit.**_

The woodcutter could not recall a time when the old King was not on the throne, nor could his father, or even his grandsire.

No doubt, Lord Eldarion, now King Eldarion, would rule well enough, but things felt different somehow, as if the world were turning upside down.

The woodcutter shook himself; he had work to do. The forest remained unchanged while Men came and went. The great oaks outlasted the foresters by centuries; their branches budding anew through countless springtimes.

In the forest's heart, the woodcutter observed that the mightiest oak had fallen, cleft asunder by a lightning bolt.

_A/n. Written for the "Oak" Challenge at Tolkien Weekly._


End file.
